


Of Dreams, Fears, and Promises

by Rosa_Cotton



Series: Our Hobbit Lass [20]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beginnings, Comfort, Confessions, Cotton Candy Fluff, Drama, F/M, Family, Fear, Female Bilbo, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Marriage, Married Life, Promises, Romance, Sharing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wonderful Fili, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2874209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of their life together, Bilbo and Fili share some things close to their hearts. AU. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2400800">One and Only</a>, but can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dreams, Fears, and Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thevalesofanduin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/gifts), [PhyreCrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyreCrystal/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

Bilbo Baggins was staring into the dying fire so intently she didn't hear the approaching footfalls, her thoughts instead interrupted by strong arms wrapping around her from behind. Gasping, she twisted her head to discover Crown Prince Fili gazing down at her. Her startled expression fading to recognition, she smiled shyly before returning her eyes to flames. Relaxing, the lass tentatively leaned back against the dwarf. Arms tightening around her, she heard him sigh softly as he rested his chin on her head. She swallowed hard.

Following several moments of silence, the prince asked, "What are you doing up? It is late."

"Just thinking, my lord," she responded softly.

He chuckled. "Fili," he reminded her.

Bilbo closed her eyes. "Fili," she repeated.

"What were you thinking about?"

Reaching up a hand to brush at the new braid in her hair, the hobbit rubbed her fingers over the pure white bead fastened at the end and stared at it wonderingly. Large, rough, warm fingers eventually settled over hers, stilling their movements. She looked up into Fili's face; his darkening eyes regarded her with concern. Impulsively, she placed her free hand over his and gently pressed it.

"I did not suspect things would turn out like this," she said slowly. "When I first learned from the wizard Gandalf that dwarves have a One, and love no other for as long as they live, I was amazed. Then I became worried for you."

Fili's eyes widened. "Me?"

Ducking her head, Bilbo nodded jerkily. "I wasn't a dwarf, obviously was separating you from your One. I wondered if you could forgive me for that, if there was any possibility of my being able to make you happy. Then I met you and…," she trailed off, eyes slipping shut.

The hobbit kept them closed even as she was gently turned around, hands settling on her shoulders. Her heart leapt when Fili tenderly rested his forehead against hers in a dwarven kiss.

"It was you all along," the dwarf breathed, awe and affection in his voice. His smile flashed bright and warm.

"You all along," Bilbo echoed. "And tonight…I couldn't help thinking perhaps this is all a dream, my wishful thinking, and I'll wake up in my old bedroom at Bag End," she shook her head lightly.

Drawing back slightly so as to properly look at her, Fili's face grew solemn. "No, it is not a dream. Here you are with me, my dear Bilbo. You were meant for me, and I you. My heart shall always be yours. I swear to protect you with my life. You have a place here in Erebor, and by my side," he finished in a low, intense voice.

Bilbo could only nod, a warm wave flowing over her. This was more than she had dared hoped for. Yet dissatisfaction fleeted over the prince's features as he watched her. The lass smiled at him.

"I know."

"But do you believe me?"

She placed a hand on his chest. "Yes," she held his gaze, "I trust you, Fili."

The lingering clouds fled from the dwarf's countenance, an invisible weight lifting from his shoulders. Rising on tiptoe, Bilbo met him halfway, their lips meeting in a sweet yet firm kiss.

"Now," he panted when they broke apart for air, "my princess, will you come back to bed?"

"Yes," she said, smiling softly.

Hand in hand, she followed her husband back to their room.

THE END


End file.
